


Attachment and Loss

by laEsmeralda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laEsmeralda/pseuds/laEsmeralda





	Attachment and Loss

Obi Wan licks a bead of sweat from his lips. It is not his sweat. Anakin tastes clean and salty at such moments, when they have exerted past their anxieties and hopes. The master is to be serene, to set a good example, to teach detachment. Obi Wan suffers from attachment. So does Anakin. 

Sometimes, a bead of sweat strikes a saber instead, hissing into invisibility. Obi Wan feels the danger, knows the harm in what he wants, what he hides from Anakin. He understands the depth of the youth's passions, his rages, his fears. The power. 

He has taught everything he knows to teach, and he is vulnerable when the intense eyes come too close. It is time to separate. He wishes, futile as it is, that he could switch off his feelings like his weapon, that he did not have to embrace the pain in order to know what he must do.


End file.
